Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, and others, require power to operate. Electronic devices are often charged at least once a day, with high-use or power-hungry electronic devices requiring charging several times per day. Such activity may be tedious and present a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers for each electronic device. In addition, users may have to find available power sources to connect to, which is inconvenient and time consuming. Lastly, some users must plug into a wall or some other power supply to be able to charge their electronic devices. Such activity may render electronic devices immobile and/or inoperable while charging.
Some conventional charging solutions include wireless charging stations, such as an inductive charging surface employing magnetic induction or resonating coils. Antennas may be combined or brought within close proximity on an array. However, coupling and interference increases as antennas are brought within close proximity to each other, thereby reducing the effectiveness of these conventional charging solutions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the above-described drawbacks of far-field antennas and near-field antennas and create structures that reduce coupling and interfering effects among antennas.